Nuestras vidas continuan
by Nefelibata writer
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Alvarez, llega un tiempo de tranquilidad para los magos de Fairy Tail, en el que muchos de ellos formaran sus vidas, pero ¿esta tranquilidad les durará mucho? ¿Que otras aventuras les esperan? (Gruvia, Jerza, pero principalmente NALU!) (Lemon)
1. Sentimientos

**SENTIMIENTOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No sabían que hora marcaba el reloj, ni recordaban que dia era, todas sus neuronas murieron en ese instante, en el que solo estaban ellos dos. La luz de la luna colándose por la cortina de la ventana abierta iluminaba sus cuerpos entrelazados, donde no se sabia donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. La suave brisa nocturna, los jadeos, los suspiros y los gemidos de vez en cuando ahogados era la música que en ese momento sus oídos escuchaban._

— _Lucy…— sus labios pronunciaron su nombre contra la curva de su cuello, provocando que el aliento caliente erizara la piel del cuerpo junto al suyo._

— _Natsu…— suspiró en respuesta, sintiendo con sus dedos la formada espalda sobre ella, ese alto voltaje que recibió su cuerpo ante la caricia le hizo aferrarse mas a la chica. — ..Ah…_

— _Esto…mmm— mucho le costaba formular las palabras, mas al silenciarlas uniendo sus labios. — ¿Esto está bien…? — aun con la respiración agitada y el corazón imitando a diez caballos en una carrera, reunió toda la fuerza de si mismo, uniendo su frente con la de ella, para poder preguntarle._

—Natsu? — le llamaba el exceed azul removiéndolo. — ¡Lucy, Natsu está ardiendo! — exclamó asustado.

—Natsu despierta. — la rubia intentó con palmadas no muy fuertes en sus mejillas, pero no funcionaba. — ¡Despierta! — se subió sobre él colocándole un paño frío en su frente.

—¡NO ESTÁ BIEN! — el peli rosa despertó de un sobresalto, el paño que antes estaba en su frente cayó a su abdomen al tomar una posición sentada.

Su respiración estaba agitada, como si estuviera agotado luego de correr por todo el continente, su rostro estaba muy cercano al de Lucy, quien tenia la mirada acuosa.

—Happy… Lucy…— murmuró al ver a su amigo azul y la maga celestial abrazarlo con extraña felicidad.

—¿tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó el exceed.

—¿Estas bien? — la mirada chocolate se enfocó en él.

—Estoy… —empezó a decir, pero su oración quedó en el aire cuando sus ojos repasaron lo cercanos que estaban él y la rubia, recordando su sueño.

Su temperatura volvió a aumentar drásticamente, su rostro se volvió rojo, se le dificultaba respirar. Puso una mano en donde debía estar su corazón por si se le salía del pecho. Rapidamente pero con delicadeza movió a Lucy para salir disparado de la cama de la maga hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué rayos había sido tooooodo eso? Sus pensamientos divagaban entre lo que pertenecia al mundo de sus sueños y la realidad. De repente se sintió ligeramente mareado por lo que se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared pasando sus manos por su cabello empezando a calmarse, o bueno, por lo menos la parte interna de él.

Al sentirse mas relajado, escuchó las voces de Happy y Lucy preguntándole sobre su estado, sin embargo, no contestó, todavía sentía su mente hecha un lio. Se despojó de su ropa y se adentró a la ducha, dejando que el agua fría lo empapara desde la cabeza a los pies.

—'' _Creo que la falta de pelea me esta afectando…''_ — concluyó luego de buscar desesperadamente una explicación. Convenciendose de ello, terminó de darse el baño y se vistió.

Al abrir la puerta, la rubia abrazaba al exceed sentada en el sofá. Al cruzar miradas, Happy voló hacia su amigo asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, este estaba como una piedra.

—¿Me estas escuchando, Natsu? — preguntó la maga celestial al notar que éste no le respondia nada, incluso hasta pudo notar como empezaba a sudar.

—'' _Diablos, diablos… ¡diablos!''_ — repetía en sus pensamientos al sentir como cierta zona de su cuerpo empezaba a molestar. — _''¡Di algo! ¡Idiota!''_ Yo emm… — Oh genial, por lo menos usaba ropa holgada ese día. — Tengo hambre Lucy, ¿Cuándo harás el desayuno? — agradeció a los dioses porque su estómago confirmó su afirmación. La chica lo miró sospechosamente, pero decidió no seguir insistiendo. El peli rosa suspiró en sus adentros al librarse de la situación.

La maga celestial no estaba convencida, algo le decía que Natsu estaba raro, bueno, mas raro de lo normal. Al preparar el desayuno, Happy hizo un par de bromas, pero el dragon Slayer se mantenía callado, mirando de reojo a la rubia. Lucy se percató de esto, pero no diJo nada, pues ella misma ya se sentía nerviosa con la ligera tensión que había entre ellos.

Se dirigieron al gremio, allá ya se había armado el desorden, a lo que Natsu, ''encendido'' se unió inmediatamente, mientras que Lucy, esquivando una silla que alguien había lanzado, se sentó en la barra entablando conversación con Mirajane y Levy.

—¿Estas segura Lucy? — preguntó Levy enarcando la ceja.

—¡Claro que si! Mira, esta mañana cuando despertó su temperatura aumentó mas de lo que estaba y me quitó de encima de él ¡y se encerró en el baño! — decía Lucy con exasperación.

—Espera espera espera… ¿estabas sobre él? —recapituló la Strauss con cierto brillo en la mirada.

—Eh.. yo… — el rostro de la rubia competia con el color del cabello de Titania. —¡Eso no es lo importante!

—¡Eo, Lucy! — cierto mago de fuego colocó su brazo por sobre el hombro de Lucy, quien pegó un grito y empezó a temblar. — ¿Lucy? — clavó su mirada verdosa en la café. Levy empezó a reir mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

—¿Han pensado en nombres Levy? — le preguntó Mirajane rompiendo el pánico de Lucy.

—Pues… Gajeel y yo tenemos una lista pero aun no nos decidimos — contestó con una mirada amorosa. — Oh, se están moviendo! ¡Gajeel ven rápido! — y ni bien pasaron cinco segundos cuando el mencionado estuvo a su lado, poniendo la mano en el vientre de su pareja sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Van a ser unos bebes muy fuertes— comentó orgulloso.

—¿Puedo Levy? — preguntó Lucy soñadora, el hombre de los piercings le permitió colocar su mano al la embarazada asentir. — ¡Es como si estuvieran jugando Levy-chan!

—Puedes tocar Natsu si quieres — le permitió Levy. El mago dudó, mirando entre el vientre y el futuro padre, quien solo le sonrió en aprobación.

Colocó con cuidado su mano, por sobre la de Lucy sin darse cuenta, Natsu sonrió al sentir a los bebes de su amigo, pero al cabo de los segundos miró a la rubia y ambos retiraron las manos sonrojándose. Luego todo el gremio quiso también colocar la mano, pero solo Gray, Erza y Juvia lograron sentirlos moviéndose.

—Gray-sama Juvia quiere un bebe! —dijo la maga de agua retirándose del brazo de su novio.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde fue Natsu? — preguntó Erza al no notar su presencia.

—¿Eh? El estaba conmigo hace un… —miró alrededor. —… segundo, que raro…

El dragon Slayer de fuego caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mandibula oculta en su bufanda, sin darse cuenta terminó en la ventana de su compañera de equipo y al poner un pie dentro de la habitación se dio cuenta de a donde había llegado por instinto. Se espantó sin motivo alguno provocando que cayera al suelo.

Esta vez, mas consciente de su caminar, se dirigió a su casa, dándose cuenta en mucho tiempo del desorden que había en ella, todo estaba lleno de polvo como muestra de su ausencia. Con el fin de distraer su mente, se dispuso a hacer una limpieza. Luego de un par de horas se sintió orgulloso de lo bien que había quedado el lugar.

—Tengo hambre, debería… _''ir a casa de Lucy"_ — la frase murió en sus pensamientos, perturbándolo mientras observaba la pared con todos los trabajos que había realizado, la mayoria con la maga de ojos café. _— ''¡Demonios! ¡Ni en mi casa puedo dejar de pensar en Lucy! ¡¿Que diablos me pasa?!''_ AAAAARRHH —sintiendo su cabeza doler, se recostó en su hamaca con la intención de dormir, lo cual no pudo conciliar debido a sus pensamientos. — _''Me siento muy inquieto aquí, es muy solitario, ¿Dónde estará Happy? Seguramente con Charle o… Lucy. ¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez! —_ se golpeó— _El imbécil de Gajeel se veía muy feliz, incluso después de que le pateara el culo… Lucy se vería linda esperando un bebe…''_

Su mente imaginó a la maga llamándolo para sentir a su bebe moviéndose, justo como Levy había hecho con Gajeel, y él, él sin dudarlo correría a su lado sintiendo orgullo y protección hacia ellos. De hecho, cada vez que la rubia estaba en peligro, a él no le importaba ponerse en la línea de fuego, no se perdonaría jamas si algo le pasaba. Ademas, sus días eran mas divertidos desde que conocio a la maga celestial, hacerla enojar, escucharla hablar de sus ideas… y donde sea que estaba ella, sentía que su vida tenia sentido.

—¡Oh por Mavis! — reaccionó nerviosamente casi cayendo de la hamaca. —¡¿Esto es amor!?

—¡Natsuuu! ¿estas aquí? — Happy hizo su aparición. — ¿Viste al diablo? —preguntó al ver su expresión estupefacta y de horror.

—¿Estabas con Charle y Wendy? — le preguntó sin cambiar la expresión.

—¡SI! ¡Y adivina que! ¡Charle por fin me aceptó el pez! Ahhh creo que puedo morir feliz — sus ojos formaban corazones.

—Happy— su voz fue seria, asustando al minino — ¿Como sabes que amas a Charle?

—mmm — puso su pata en su mentón— Pues, no puedo pensar en nadie mas con quien estar — esa respuesta fue un rayo mental para la conciencia del mago — Ni quiero que esté con alguien mas. — se encogio de hombros. — ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. — respondió volviendo a la hamaca.

—Por cierto, ¿que pasó con nuestra casa? Esta muy ordenada, ¿acaso Lucy volvió a limpiar?

—No, yo lo hice. — el exceed hizo su expresión exagerada de sorpresa — ¿Tan extraño es Happy? — le enarcó la ceja.

—Como es que crecen tan rápido BUAAAAHHH — se puso a llorar con sentimentalismo abrazando a su amigo.

Cerca del canal del lago, Lucy trabajaba en su nueva novela, pero algo le faltaba… caminó por la habitación encontrando todo muy tranquilo y ahí se percató de que Happy y Natsu no habían ido a molestarla, lo cual era extraño, no recordaba ni un solo dia desde que se conocieron en el que sintiera tanta tranquilidad que la inquietaba.

Bien, tenia que admitirlo, le hacia falta tenerlos ahí con ella fastidiándola, o haciéndole bromas con sus ropas o intentando leer lo que escribia. Y luego, después de hacer tanto alboroto, los veía dormir y ella encendia su lampara y seguía escribiendo con esa tranquilidad pero, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ahora estaba silencioso igual que cuando se duermen.

—Pero Natsu no está aquí…— murmuró.

Muchas de las veces Happy no aparecia porque se quedaba en casa de Wendy (por Charle claro está) y ella y Natsu jugaban algún juego de mesas, cocinaban juntos, y hacían historias de su niñez. Otras veces, ella se quedaba dormida sobre su escritorio y despertaba en su cama con un chico peli rosa a su lado.

Se sonrojó, y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, recordó lo sucedido con el vientre de su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué la miró asi? ¿Por qué se sonrojaron? Sentia su cabeza vuelta un desastre, y le fastidiaba que no podía dejar de pensar en la gran sonrisa que el peli rosa le brindaba, en la manera en que siempre la protegia de los peligros y en su descaro al andar por su habitación solamente con boxers. Su cabeza parecía botar humo, rendida de tanto pensar se tiró en su cama, imaginando lo tierno que seria Natsu cargando a un bebé.

—¡NO! — detuvo sus pensamientos. — ¿¡Que diablos!? No puede ser que esté pensando estas cosas, Oh Dios, ¿y si Mirajane y Levy tienen razón y me he hecho la ciega todo este tiempo? — entró en pánico — ¿Y si… esto es amor?


	2. Trabajo

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, y estoy muy emocionada escribiendolo, en verdad espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece** , ya quisiera yo T-T

* * *

 **Trabajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el gremio todos vestían ropa negra y blanca, ese dia se cumplía un año desde que Makarov Dreyar entregó su vida por el bien de sus hijos en la lucha contra Alvarez, asi que todos los miembros, incluso otros gremios se encontraban presenciando el homenaje al anterior maestro de Fairy Tail. La mañana fue un baño de lagrimas y abrazos, pero llegado el medio dia con el bufet y las bebidas el ambiente se alegró considerablemente.

—¡POR MAKAROV! — brindaron.

—Hola Erza. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ella se giró.

—¡Gellal! — al verlo inmediatamente lo abrazó. —¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas infiltrado en aquel gremio oscuro.

—Oh eso, resultó ser mas fácil de lo que pensaba —decía mirando tímidamente hacia otro lado —Además Meredy contrajo matrimonio, Cobra y los demás siguieron sus vidas…

—Vaya han pasado muchas cosas — se empezaba a sentir los nervios entre ellos.

—Erza veras… — respiró profundo, la miró a los ojos con intensidad. — En verdad vine a traerle este regalo a Gajeel y Levy — y todo el valor que había reunido se le fue por la borda.

—¡Pero ni siquiera sabias que estaban esperando un bebe! — voceó la pelirroja, al final terminó riéndose, no parecía como que Gellal se fuera a ir pronto.

—¿Me das una cerveza Mira? — Laxus se sentó en la barra, con el semblante sensible.

—Claro, aquí tienes — le deslizó la jarra por la barra. — Estuvo muy conmovedor tu discurso, maestro — agregó una risa al final de la oración.

—Se siente raro que me digas asi, ¿Quién lo diría? — agregó tomando un sorbo.

—Ara ara, solo te lamaré Laxus — y el rubio asintió complacido.

—¡Laxuuuus! — otro mago rubio se dirigió hacia él.

—Excepto tu Sting, tu llamame Maestro — le corrigió.

—Soy maestro de Saberthoot también, ¿sabes? — le recordó, el trío rió. — Como sea, veras, encontré este huevo en una misión, y aunque seas un dragon Slayer de segunda generación — esto provocó una vena alterada en el maestro de Fairy Tail: ''acaso quieres pelea?'' — Pensé que te gustaría tener un exceed.

Laxus miró el huevo, era de un tamaño grande en comparación con otros huevos, tenía el color amarillo, justo como su cabello, lo sostuvo y ¡caramba! ¡Para ser un simple huevo pesaba! Nunca había pensado en tener una ''mascota'', sin embargo recordó el afán del hijo de Metalicana por tener un gato, y las historias que le contaron sobre como consiguió a Lili. Pensándolo bien, porqué no? Ahora tenia nuevas responsabilidades que no implicaban a los raijinshu, quienes aunque aun eran un equipo, cada quien estaba formando sus vidas independientemente, así que, este seria un nuevo paso para formar la suya.

El dragon Slayer del rayo le extendió la mano al maestro de Saberthoot, con la propuesta de que en un futuro pudieran colaborar juntos como los maestros mas jóvenes del consejo mágico.

—¿Cómo esta señorita Heartfilia? — el chico de Blue Pegasus, Hibiki, se le acercó al verla pensativa en el tablón de las misiones.

—Hola Hibiki — saludó de vuelta.

Ambos entablaron una conversación muy armoniosa, en la que el chico le contaba anécdotas respecto a Ichiya y su maestro. La maga celestial reía intensamente al imaginar todas esas historias, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Natsu, que aunque estaba en una competencia de fuerza con Elfman, se distrajo observando a aquellos dos, perdiendo por poco, pero la sensación incomoda en su pecho le alteró la sangre, logrando vencer al hombre gigante frente a él.

—¡Eres un hombre! — exclamó el peli blanco levantando su jarra de cerveza y pasando el brazo al hombro de Evergreen.

Natsu se levantó de la mesa como a quien le persigue el diablo, con una mirada oscura, incluso Gray podría jurar que empezaba a hacer calor, y no, no era por Juvia insinuándosele sobre cierta ropa que pretendía usar esa noche, ¿o si?

No entendía muy bien, ni siquiera estaba pensando mientras caminaba con paso cauteloso, parecía que estuviera vigilando una presa, solo sabia que no quería que aquel flacucho estuviera cerca de su Lucy. Esperen, ¿su Lucy? Se detuvo en seco por unos segundos, pero le restó importancia.

—¡Eo! ¡Lucy! —como siempre, la asustó apareciendo por detrás. —Oh, ¿ya tienes un trabajo para ambos? —preguntó al ver la hoja con la descripción, aunque no alcanzaba a leerla.

—Natsu-san que bueno verle —saludó Hibiki sonriente, el aludido se lo devolvió, aunque el primero se asustó ligeramente al ver la mirada oscura que el peli rosa le dirigía. —Yo mm, iré a ayudar a Ichiya —dijo nerviosamente notando que otra vez el hombre del perfume estaba en problemas.

—'' _¿Qué fue eso?_ '' — pensó Lucy al ver como prácticamente Hibiki se fue corriendo. '

—'' _Mas te vale_ '' — el peli rosa lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. — No se ve tan difícil esa misión, Lucy — dijo al leer el pedido.

—De hecho, pensaba hacerlo sola por esa misma razón— le comentó

—¡¿Qué?! Somos un equipo Luceeee — lloriqueó el mago. —¡Happy! ¡Lucy no quiere ir con nosotros a trabajar! — pero el gato azul estaba muy concentrado conversando con Lector, Frogg, Lily y Charle— '' _traido_ r…"

—¡No es lo que quise decir idiota! — replicó la maga de los espíritus celestiales. —Simplemente es que no es un trabajo de tu estilo, con grandes peleas y…

—Pero Lucy, eso es lo de menos —la interrumpió — Me gusta salir a trabajar contigo — soltó agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

Lucy se sonrojó ante lo que su amigo dijo, ¿acaso le gustaba ir con ella mas que las peleas? Su corazón le informó de que eso provocó algo en ella. Natsu, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y ocultó su mentón en la bufanda, adoptando un semblante apenado y ligeramente triste.

—Aunque si no quieres que te acompañemos, es tu decisión —dijo mirando al suelo.

—Natsu…— susurró, nunca lo había visto decaerse tan rápido. ¿Qué tendría de malo que la acompañaran? Tenia su alquiler pagado, solo necesitaba el dinero para provisiones, y además, tampoco quería ir sola. —Puedes acompañarme si quieres —al oir esto al chico le brillaron los ojos con emoción y alegría. —Pero no acepto que te quejes si no encuentras pelea, ¿vale?

—Happyyyy! — sin hacer caso a la condición, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los excedes reunidos. — Mañana nos vamos a trabajar. — dijo al llamar su atención.

—Vayan ustedes, ire con Charle y Wendy a buscar unas plantas medicinales— dijo el gato azul.

—Oh bueno, esta bien— dijo sin que se le bajara el animo— Podría ser que encontraras un nuevo pescado pero, tu decides— se burló el mago de fuego.

—¡Que cruel! — exclamó Lector al ver la nube negra que Happy tenia sobre él, aunque eso no cambiaba sus planes.

Entrada la noche, ya el gremio estaba tranquilo, los mientras de Saberthoot, Blue Pegasus… se habían dirigido a sus casas, asi como los de Fairy Tail. Erza preparaba su cena estrenando su nueva adquisición: un Mp3, lo conectó junto a otras vocinas que también había adquirido, la tecnología había avanzado mucho esos últimos años, pero entre tantas guerras no se había detenido a actualizarse en ese aspecto.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó a alguien sonar el timbre, se qu. itó el delantal, quedándose en unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta que decía: Cake lover, su cabello lo tenia recogido en una coleta sujetada por un liston blanco. Abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver quien estaba ahí.

—Gel- —

Ni terminó de decir el nombre cuando sus labios fueron capturados en un feroz beso que la hizo retroceder, quedando ambos dentro de la residencia. Usando su magia, el del pelo azul cerró la puerta.

—¿Quieres pasar? — dijo Erza irónicamente rompiendo el beso.

—Lo siento — el chico recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica — Creo que las palabras no son lo mio.

—Entonces no las usemos —Dijo la Scarlet reanudando lo que sus labios juntos hacían segundos antes.

* * *

Como que Erza y Gellal no pierden el tiempo ewe.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estaré publicando interdiario o eso espero lograr (de no ser así es que estoy muy ocupada).

Dejenme sus opiniones en los comentarios! Hasta la proxima! Aye!


	3. Viaje

Ohayo! aquí le traigo otro capítulo de Nuestras vidas continúan.

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece** , es del grandioso Mashima!

* * *

 **Viaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió a alguien observándola, entreabrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Se restregó con pereza sus ojos café, y se estiró bostezando.

—Al fin despiertas Lucy — dijo una conocida voz.

—KYAA! —Gritó del susto —Natsu ¡¿que haces ahí sentado?!

—¿No es obvio? Vamos a trabajar ¿no? —dijo lo mas inocente que pudo.

—¡Pero es muy temprano! —reclamó y el chico se encogió de hombros.

Resignandose, sonrió para si misma, ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió ir a una misión sola? Si durante la semana que Natsu no iba a dormir a su casa se sentía demasiado sola. Arreglando su cama, se dirigió al baño. Mientras tomaba la ducha, recapacitó en que el mago de fuego tenia un look diferente, demasiado diferente, no usaba sus pantalones holgados ni el chaleco; vestia unos vaqueros, su característica bufanda , una camiseta y zapatillas que, al salir del baño para buscar su ropa, se dio cuenta de que esa ropa le quedaba ajustada, favoreciendo todos sus musculos y haciéndolo ver mas… mas… ¿adulto? ¿sexy?

—''Oh por Dios en que estoy pensando!?'' —se palmeó el rostro desviando la mirada de él. Volvió al baño a vestirse, optando por unos vaqueros que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, una camisa de un azul pastel y un par de tacones bajos negros. Ya viéndose en el espejo de su habitación, se hizo dos trenzas dejando su flequillo cubrirle la frente.

—¡Lucy! Quieres ca… — su voz murió en el instante en el que la vio —'' _Diablos es tan hermosa como cuando duerme_ '' —pensaba.— …fe?— retomó la oración.

—¡Wao! ¡Natsu preparaste café?! — tomó la taza realmente sorprendida— ¡Y esta realmente bueno!

—Pues… — se rascó la cabeza.

Esa semana, después de la ultima vez que se coló en casa de Lucy, se había dedicado a intentar entender todo lo que la rubia provocaba en él, y el ambiente romántico de ayer en el gremio no le ayudaba mucho, incluso Cana se emborrachaba con Bacchus, lo cual, en sus mundos, eso debía significar algo, o eso pensaba. Tambien investigaba en libros que Levy le había facilitado sin hacer muchas preguntas (lo cual agradecia mucho) sobre los dragones y otras cosas de magia.

—Bien, ya podemos irnos a la estación — dijo Lucy con intención de cargar sus cosas, pero Natsu se le adelantó. — ¿Por qué no estas tan nervioso por el tren, Natsu? — usualmente él hacia un escandalo cuando se trataba de tomar algún transporte.

—¡Que cruel Lucy! — dijo — Wendy me facilitó unas hierbas antes de irse, espero que funcionen — al notar la posibilidad de que no funcionaran, empezó a temblar.

Llegaron y abordaron el primer tren que pasó por la estación. Era un viaje largo hacia Crocus, pero al ser temprano, ya para el medio dia estarían alla.

—¡Genial! ¡El té de las hierbas si funcionó! — exclamó Natsu sintiéndose orgulloso.

—Es un alivio no tenerte quejándote — Lucy rió y el mago agregó otro: ''que cruel!'' — Por cierto, me sorprende que hayas cambiado tu estilo de vestir… — agregó sonrojándose por lo bien que le sentaba.

—Mmm como el trabajo no implica pelea… pensé que sería adecuado — respondió mirando por la ventana. —¿Te gusta? — la miró.

—¿Eh? — eso la tomó por sorpresa, había una intensidad en ese momento, en la manera en que la miraba, que simplemente quedó muda y mas al enfocar su mirada en los musculos que la ajustada camiseta marcaba.

—Nada, olvidalo — el chico volteó la mirada avergonzado.

—Creo que te sienta bien — ella no había escuchado lo ultimo que él dijo, Natsu se sonrojó cuando Lucy le brindó una gran sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que no era incomodo, cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué su amigo le preguntó eso? Era muy extraño, pero mas para él, hizo esa pregunta sin pensar, aunque usualmente no pensaba, había llegado a la conclusión de que no debía dejarse llevar tanto por los sentimientos descubiertos hacia la chica frente a él, usaba mucha fuerza de voluntad en parecer lo mas normal posible porque sentía una necesidad de estar lo mas cerca de ella posible.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Eres Lucy Heartfilia? — un chico de cabello negro y cuerpo no tan delgado, pero tampoco tan musculoso, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a ella.

—Si, esa misma— respondió la rubia. El peli rosa observaba.

—¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo? ¡Soy un gran fan de tus libros! Uno de mis favoritos es… espera lo tengo aquí— dio rebuscando entre sus cosas. — ¡Aquí esta!

—Ese fue uno de los primeros que escribí, ¿quieres que escriba mi autógrafo en él? — el chico asintió rápidamente, tomando la libertad de sentarse al lado de la escritora.

—¡Muchas gracias! — agradeció al ver la firma y un pequeño mensaje con un corazón en la primera pagina del libro. El chico le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido y disculpándose si dirigió nuevamente a su asiento.

Natsu se sentía incomodo, ella nunca le permitía leer algo de lo que había escrito, sin embargo, un chico venia y ella le daba su autógrafo ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porqué no le deja leer uno de sus libros?

Lucy se sentía en la nubes, siempre se ponía feliz cuando algún fan la reconocia. Intentaba entablar conversación con el peli rosa pero él parecía ignorarla y ¿estaba molesto? Le veía el ceño fruncido y exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones como humo.

—¿Natsu? ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó Lucy. En verdad, el había escuchado todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

—Dime Lucy… —empezó a decir sin despegar su mirada de la ventana — ¿Por qué no me dejas leer tus libros? —dijo con voz decaída.

—Eso es porque… _''me sirves de inspiración… y podrías darte cuenta de ello''—_ la frase quedó suspendida en el aire, y ella también miraba hacia la ventana, él olfateó el miedo del ella, y se percató de que se sonaba los huesos de los dedos en señal de nerviosismo. Sonrió para si mismo, tal vez eso signifique algo bueno.

—¡Es una broma Luce! — exclamó dándole una palmada en su hombro por sobre la mesa que los separaba, brindándole una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eres un idiota! — hizo un puchero, y luego bostezó —Ay… ciertamente no dormí mucho… —susurró. Natsu inmediatamente se sentó a su lado, sorprendiéndola, la levantó ocupando él su puesto junto a la ventana, y la acomodó en su pecho y regazo con delicadeza. —¿qu-qué haces?

—¿Estas cansada no? —preguntó en respuesta — Muchas veces me dormí sobre ti estando mareado, lo menos que puedo hacer es servirte de almohada — dijo llenándola de ternura.

Ella le agradeció el gesto, y se acomodó en él, quien la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto protector y apoyó su cabeza en la cabellera rubia de la chica, acomodándose también. El contraste del aire acondicionado del tren y la calidez que le transmitia la hizo conciliar el sueño instantáneamente, Mientras que sorpresivamente, el hijo de Igneel se sentía bastante tranquilo y comodo, ni una pizca de nervios, y se alegró por ello, quizás y solo quizas, asi debía sentirse querer a alguien con tu propia vida.

Esa podría ser la primera vez que había dormido tan plácidamente en sus 20 años de vida, y la primera vez en la que sus sentimientos estaban tan complacidos de ser abrigados por el mago de fuego, aun sin el saberlo. Se movió intentando liberarse del agarre, pero no pudo, asi que se dio el gusto de admirarle dormir.

'' _él es realmente muy apuesto…_ '' — pensaba viendo las facciones de su rostro. —'' _Sus labios se ven suaves… ¿lo serán? ¡Lucy no puedes pensar esas cosas! ¡Es Natsu! ¡Eres solo su compañera de equipo!_ — se reprendía, sintiendo un ligero punzón en el pecho — _Aunque… nunca lo sabré si no le digo lo que siento… ¿debería hacerlo?_ — se sintió nerviosa de solo pensarlo — ¿ _Y si todo se vuelve raro entre nosotros? No quiero que eso pase…'_ ' — una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla de imaginarlo.

—¿Por qué lloras, Lucy? — preguntó el peli rosa con voz soñolienta.

—N-no estoy llorando— dijo desviando la mirada del rostro del mago de fuego.

—Puedo olerlo Lucy — dijo preocupado —¿Te duele algo? ¿Te apreté demasiado? —inmediatamente la liberó de sus brazos.

—No, no es nada, creo que fue una pajita que se me entró en el ojo — dijo, queridos Dioses, ¿como podría no amarlo cuando él es tan atento con ella?

—Haré que te creo — dijo pestañeando para acostumbrarse a la luz— ¡Ya hemos llegado! — anunció reconociendo la estación.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, el peli rosa tomó el equipaje de ambos y sostuvo a la rubia de la mano ayudándola a bajar del tren. Luego, ambos se dispusieron en buscar un hotel para hospedarse.

Al parecer, habían festividades en la capital y todos los hoteles a los que se dirigían estaban llenos. Perdiendo la esperanzas de encontrar un lugar, entraron a un hotel donde solo quedaba una habitación, y después de llevar tres horas intentando conseguir dos habitaciones en una ciudad repleta de turistas, compartir no parecía una mala opción.

—Oh ¡que bueno! ¡Hay un mueble para mi! — dijo Natsu pues era obvio que Lucy lo echaría si dormía con ella — Y es cómodo, tal vez no como la cama pero, no esta mal — dijo recostándose en él. A Lucy la tentó decirle que durmiera con ella, sin embargo, se puso una X muy grande ante esa idea.

—Podríamos ir a dar un paseo e investigar un poco antes de empezar a trabajar, ¿no crees? —sugirió la maga celestial recibiendo una respuesta de aprobación.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo por hoy! espero les haya gustado y que me dejen sus hermosos comentarios!

 **Gabe Logan:** disculpa, corregiré el nombre de Fernández en los próximos capítulos y por lo demás, sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás ;).

 **Killer RKO** : me alegra que te guste!

 **Charc93** : gracias!

VIVA EL NALU!


End file.
